


Trouvaille

by oflaufeyson



Series: Acatalepsy -- Seventeen non-idol AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically just verkwan being casual happy gays sorta, Fluff, Hansol is an actual puppy, I Tried, Idk this shit is short n kind of random, Improptu pet names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: "Hey, is calling your best friend terms of endearment casually normal?" Wonwoo turned to him and raised his brow."Cause Seungkwan and I have been calling eachother 'babe' as a joke for a while now but I think I'm really starting to like it."(In which Seungkwan and Hansol had accidentally started dating eachother without realizing it)





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I wrote instead of finishing my multichaptered fics.

“Hey, shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting kind of late,” Hansol pointed out as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Seungkwan, who had been comfortably lounging with his head on his lap, groaned. “Ugh, I'm too lazy.” “The dorm's like, only two blocks away.” “Can't I just stay over for tonight? I don't have morning classes tomorrow. Your roommate, Wonwoo, doesn't mind, does he?”

 

Hansol sighed heavily. He had  _ got  _ to stop letting Seungkwan win over him like this. “No, I guess not. What do you want for dinner?” “Chicken! Chicken and beer!” Seungkwan replied enthusiastically. “Of  _ course.”  _ He pushed Seungkwan off of him and got up from the bed, earning a small whine from the other boy at the loss of his pillow. 

 

“Mkay, I'm gonna go order some chicken. Be right back.” “Do you want me to pause the movie for you?” “No, it's okay, I've already watched it anyways.” Hansol exited his room in search of his phone. He vaguely recalled leaving it in the living room when Seungkwan distracted him by proposing to watch netflix earlier.

 

He looked around the area and quickly located it on the couch. He was about to make an order when he just remembered about Wonwoo and decided to make a quick trip to his room. He opened the door and peeked inside. “Hey Wonwoo-hyung, Seungkwan’s staying over and we're ordering chicken and beer, do you want anything?” 

 

Wonwoo, who was reading a book, turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Seungkwan’s staying over again? Isn't it a weeknight?” Hansol rolled his eyes. “He was insistent and he said he doesn't have morning classes tomorrow. So do you want something or not?” Wonwoo simply hummed and went back to his book. “No thanks. I already ate.”

 

Hansol went back outside and ordered him and Seungkwan's usual order. The place delivers fast, so he decided to just wait on it on the living room couch, playing some mobile games in the meantime.

 

About ten minutes later, a knock was heard on his door. Hansol jumped up and received his food, making his way back to his room quickly. “Your chicken, and your beer,” he announced as he opened the door. Pillow or not, Seungkwan was still lying on the bed. Upon Hansol’s entrance, he sat upright and made a cheer.

 

“So how much do I owe you?” Hansol hummed as he set the plastic bag on the bed. “This one's on me.” “Really? That's so nice of you! Thanks so much,   _ babe.”  _ Hansol’s cheeks immediately went pink, but he followed the joke. “You're welcome,  _ babe.  _ Now, let's continue watching.”

 

Seungkwan unpaused the movie and the two began cracking open their beer and made a small toast. They ended up watching two more movies until way past midnight, almost making Hansol late the next day. But he decided that it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you positive it's raining?” Hansol retreated his arm and rolled his eyes. As if the dark spots on the concrete around them or the soft drizzling sounds weren't a giveaway enough. “Yes, Seungkwan. I'm very positive that it's raining.”

 

“Oh, I didn't bring my umbrella. What am I going to do? It's flu season and I can't get sick.” Hansol gestured to the bus stop they were currently taking shelter in. “Well, we can wait here until the rain stops if you want.” “But recently, the rain only gets harder during the night. We wait here and the rain's just gonna get bigger.” “Well, what do you wanna do then? Call an online cab?”

 

“Are you kidding? My dorm’s just a few blocks away, I don't have the privilege to afford that expense.” Hansol raised his arms in surrender. “I don't know, then. You go figure this out.” Seungkwan pinched the bridge of his nose. “What am I doing here? I know it rains a lot recently, why did I agree to go out with you in the first place?” “Hey, you said you were stressed out, so I took you out. You agreed without consideration, so you should've thought this through.”

 

“Right, right. Sorry. I was a fool. Why did I think I could ever escape the clutches of everyday-life stress?” he sighed. “Hey look,” Hansol started. “Why don't we just run outside? Playing in the rain is fun, you know.” 

 

The elder just raised an eyebrow in response. “C’mon, it'll be a lot of fun. You wanted to destress, right? We can just take a hot shower at your place, it's cool.” Seungkwan shook his head slowly, despite the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“O~kay,” Hansol dragged out. “If you want to stay there all night, that's up to you.  _ I  _ am going home.” He slowly backed out of the bus stop and into the rain area. “Hansol,” Seungkwan called in a warning tone. “I’m leaving you~” he responded playfully. “Choi Vernon Hansol, don't you dare.” The younger let out a laugh at the mention of his full name. “I dare.”

 

He bounced cheerfully a little bit where he stood just outside of the bus stop and lowered the hood of his jacket. “See? It's not that bad, c’mon.” He looked up at the sky and grinned widely as raindrops fell onto his face.

 

Seungkwan stared at him hesitantly. “Come with me now, and I won't leave you.” Seungkwan pouted his lips at him, earning a laugh from Hansol. That cute pout always gets him everytime. 

 

Finally, Seungkwan approached him slowly. “Fine. But we're running, okay?” “ _ You  _ can run.” Seungkwan ignored his reply and walked past Hansol, his steps gradually getting faster. Hansol catched up and bounced around him.

 

They have been walking for about a block until the rain fell down harder, the raindrops soaking his hair immediately. Seungkwan yelped as the noise got louder and looked around panickedly for shelter. Meanwhile, Hansol just laughed harder.

 

“Isn't there anywhere we can - ?” “Seungkwannie!” Hansol grabbed both of Seungkwan’s flailing hands. “Stop panicking! Let's just have fun!” “ _ Fun?”  _ “We're senior college students! Can't we go back to our child hearts for once and play in the rain?” 

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Hansol began moving Seungkwan’s hands with him in slow swings. “This isn't really the time--,” Seungkwan tried to shout over the rain before Hansol shut him up by pulling him along abruptly. 

 

Seungkwan was dragged along as Hansol made random dance moves, pulling and spinning him around. “H-Hansol! Stop it, let's get going already!” The younger grinned wider. “C’mon, just a little while!” 

 

Hansol pulled Seungkwan to the closest puddle and splashed water onto his legs, making him yelp in surprise. “You did not.” Hansol let go of his hands and began backing away. “You did not just purposely wet my favorite jeans further-- CHOI HANSOL GET BACK HERE!” 

 

Hansol ran through the rain laughing loudly. Seungkwan chased after him, unable to contain his own laughter. As he got a bit closer, he in turn splashed some water towards Hansol. 

 

The two ended up running around and splashing rain water towards eachother, Seungkwan's fear of the rain forgotten completely. Hansol’s childish bounciness managed to keep laughter flowing out of Seungkwan. Their small war finally stopped when the younger boy slipped and nearly fell down, halting their movements.

 

“Okay, that's enough.” Seungkwan approached Hansol, the both of them still laughing hard, and petted his hair fondly like he does often. The two started walking back slowly towards the direction of Seungkwan's dorm whilst using the moment to catch their breaths.

 

“You wanted to run, right?” Hansol started. “I'll race you to the dorm.” Seungkwan stared at him incredulously. “Hansollie,-” “1, 2, 3!” 

 

Seungkwan was left staring at the back of Hansol running away. He sighed in defeat before chasing after him. He might not have completely agreed with it, but he sure as hell ain't losing without trying.

 

Surprisingly, he managed to catch up to him not long after. They had started laughing again, racing neck to neck under the pouring rain. Just like little kids, like Hansol had said. Or idiots. Either one goes.

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at Seungkwan's dorm. They toppled over at the entrance, gasping for air. “I… Win…,” Hansol breathed out. “Okay… Whatever.” Seungkwan got up from the ground. “But since you were an  _ idiot _ , that kept making me do things. I'll take the first shower turn.”

 

He walked past Hansol and into the dorm, dripping water on the tiled floor. “Okay.” Hansol smiled at his best friend’s back, out of earshot. “I get to see you laugh, so that's fair.”

 

Looking back, that was probably one of the moments that made him realize he was hopelessly in love.

 

 

* * *

"Hey, is calling your best friend terms of endearment casually normal?" Wonwoo turned to him and raised his brow.   
  
"Cause Seungkwan and I have been calling eachother 'babe' as a joke for a while now but I think I'm really starting to like it.”   
  
Wonwoo furrowed his brows. "How did you even start calling eachother 'babe' as a joke?" "He dared me once to refer to him as nothing but 'babe' for a whole day but then he returned it and we kind of got carried away." “Oh. Well then. You’re fucked.”

 

Hansol clutched his head with both hands. “I am?!” “Look, Hansol.” Wonwoo put down his phone to address him, the screen still frozen on a paused Overwatch gameplay. “I hate to break this to you, but you two are practically dating already.”

 

Hansol’s brain took a minute processing those words. “We are?!” “Okay, let's just go through it. You two call eachother pet names. You go on movie dates. You go on dinner dates. You go on  _ various other  _ kind of dates. You lowkey cuddle when you chill. You like playing with eachother’s hair. Put it simply, you two are  _ married. _ ”

 

Hansol’s jaw dropped. “You're telling me that me and my best friend is dating  _ already?!”  _ Wonwoo sighed. “Well, do you like him?” “Yes?!” “Then you are. All that's missing is the kissing and… further.”

 

“Oh my god.” Hansol facepalmed. “We are, aren't we?” “Yep. Good luck.” Wonwoo considered the matter closed and went back to watching playthrough videos.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay.” Seungkwan grabbed the TV remote and paused their movie. “What is it?” “What is what?” “Hansol, you've been really weird for the past few days. What's going on?”

 

“W-what? I haven't been weird, nothing's going on.” Seungkwan gave him his  _ ‘Try me’  _ eyes. “I asked you what genre movie you wanted to watch and you said ‘ _ yes’ _ ”. “I-I was just spacing out.” “You're stuttering,” he pointed out. Look, just tell me what's wrong. You don't have to keep secrets from me.”

 

Hansol stared at him hesitantly before finally giving in. “Kwannie, are we dating already?” 

 

The question definitely threw him off guard. “E-excuse me?” “It’s just-- Wonwoo pointed it out and I can't help but to notice that we sort of already are a couple! I mean… We call eachother ‘ _ babe’!” _

 

Seungkwan opened his mouth to speak but closed it again immediately. Hansol sighed and spoke again. “You don't have a problem with that, don't you?” 

 

Seungkwan shook his head slowly. “Why do you ask?” “It's just that… I really like you and… I kind of want us to date for real. Where the both of us are actually aware of it.”

 

Seungkwan looked at his with timid eyes. “...You do?” Hansol’s sudden burst of confidence died down and his stance became sheepish. “I do. ...Is that possible?” 

 

The elder smiled and finally nodded slowly. “Very possible. Since a really long time, I like you too.” A grin formed on Hansol’s face. “Okay. Great.” He hesitated for a moment before deciding to just fuck it and pressed their lips together.

 

Seungkwan's eyes widened in shock at not expecting the kiss. He froze for a moment before his head wrapped around the situation and he finally kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. Hansol snaked an arm around Seungkwan's waist. They had repositioned themselves on Hansol's bed, the two facing eachother with Hansol almost on the elder’s lap. 

 

Seungkwan was bright red when Hansol pulled away. They stayed still for a while, catching their breaths with their foreheads pressed together. “Okay, so that's that,” Hansol spoke, pulling away from Seungkwan and back to his previous spot. “Let's continue the movie, shall we…  _ honeybun?”  _ Seungkwan needed another few seconds to recover before smirking at his boyfriend's words. “We shall,  _ sugarplum.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so to put it shortly I found that I love verkwan a lot. Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> **Edit: waah almost 100 kudos! Thank you so much, I really didn't expect this~ T T
> 
> ***Edit: 100+ kudos on Seungkwan's birthday. Thank you all so much!


End file.
